prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Burned
Burned 'is the 12th book in the series. In this book, the girls embark a cruise overseas, and wherever the girls are, A is there too. Meanwhile, Emily befriends a runaway, Hanna tries to make amends with an old rival, Spencer is sneaking around with a boy, and Aria begins to clash with Noel. Aria is featured on the book cover. Under the dust jacket on the front of the hardcover book it says "Four liars are about to get burned. -A". Book Summary Back Cover Summary It's spring break, and the pretty little liars are trading in Rosewood for a cruise vacation. They want nothing more than to sail into the tropical sunset and leave their troubles behind for one blissful week. But where Emily, Aria, Spencer, and Hanna go, A goes, too. From scuba diving to tanning on the upper deck, A is there, soaking up all their new secrets. Emily is smooching a stowaway. Aria's treasure-hunting partner is a little too interested in her booty. Spencer's going overboard trying to land a new boy. And a blast-or rather, a crash-from Hanna's past could mean rough waters for everyone. The liars better tighten their life jackets. A perfect storm is brewing, and if they aren't careful, A will bury them at sea... Detailed Summary Hanna had a car accident when driving a drunk girl named Madison home. They move Madison's unconscious body and flee before anyone sees them. Months later the girls are all going on a school cruise. Spencer has begun to really like Reefer, Aria and Noel Kahn are stronger than ever and trying to keep their relationship. Hanna is happy that she has Mike back. Emily has informed her parents about the baby and they shun her. As they board the ship Emily notices a girl but then she vanishes leading Emily to believe rather she's real or not. Hanna is roommates with Naomi and they form a friendship. Spencer decides to make her relationship with Reefer official but Naomi gets in the way. While on a cruise activity Aria befriends a boy named Graham Pratt from Philly. They bond over feeling out of place in their perfect, upscale hometowns. He reveals to Aria that he knew Tabitha and that she was his girlfriend. Hanna and Naomi hang out at a ship party and Hanna is shocked to discover that Naomi is Madison's cousin. Naomi had a fake ID with Madison's picture, but before Hanna could ask what happened to Madison she's interrupted. This frightens Hanna and she believes Naomi knows about the car accident and that she's out for revenge as "A". Meanwhile Emily discovers a stowaway girl in her room and it's the girl Emily saw on the ship as ghost girl. She is Jordan Richards and Emily lets her stay in her room. Reefer tells her that he and Naomi hooked up in the past but he likes Spencer now. Aria and Graham hang out more and she's scared he might find out she killed Tabitha. He tells her about when he visited Tabitha. To cheer him up Aria tries to set Graham up with Tori. All goes well until "A" sends her a text. Hanna begins suspecting Naomi as "A" but is confused when Naomi is nothing but sweet to her. She suggests that they do a bitches be like duet in a karaoke for fun. They talk about things and Naomi confides in Hanna about the guy she likes. She also admits she used to date Sean Ackard in ninth grade and they laugh and bond about his purity ways. Things however get awkward when Madison is brought up and Naomi tells Hanna how close she and her were. Hanna gets nervous thinking Madison could have died in the accident. Emily and Jordan spend more time together and Emily feels like she could tell her anything without judging her. She reveals to Jordan about her baby and her parents. Jordan comforts Emily as she cries about her life and they share a kiss forming a relationship. Spencer and Reefer go on their first date and become an official couple. Naomi's jealousy gets the best of her and she interrupts their date and "accidentally" pushes Spencer in the pool. Afterwards she fakes concern and tries to get Reefer but he helps Spencer. Spencer knowing it was done on purpose catches Naomi staring at her with her phone in hand. Then Spencer gets a message from "A" telling her to back off of Reefer and is now convinced that Naomi is "A." Aria continues hanging out with Graham and blowing off Noel. Noel is convinced that Graham likes Aria, but she reassures Noel that he doesn't and that she loves Noel. Aria is mad that she told her friends about Graham dating Tabitha because they're convinced that he's "A", alongside Naomi. Then Noel gives Aria a beautiful necklace he found on the beach. Aria continues to play matchmaker with Graham and Tori. She then gets two picture messages from "A." The first one of a falling Tabitha and the second of Aria after she pushed Tabitha. Aria gets worried and then she gets a text from "A" threatening to expose the pictures. Now Emily and Jordan are a couple and Emily has told her about Ali and "A." Things take a turn when Emily sees a CNN news report on a "Katherine DeLong" a notorious thief known as the "Preppy Thief" who steals private planes, boats, motorcycles and cars for fun. She's also on the run and hiding. Emily sees the thief's mugshot and it's none other than Jordan. Emily admits to Spencer and Aria that Jordan is her new friend and then she gets a text from "A." Hanna and Naomi practice for karaoke and hang out at the VIP section. They rate guys and Hanna tells her about the "not it" game she and the others had with Ali. Since Naomi was friends with the real Ali she didn't play that game. They talk about how much they miss their own Ali. Naomi admits she knew about the switch, Real Ali told her about it, but she sounded freaky.Then Hanna brings up Madison and Naomi finally reveals that she didn't die in the accident but was badly injured. Madison was in a coma and when she woke up she had to undergo physical therapy. She also talks about Madison and how out of control she was before the accident and that she was glad she was finally getting her life back together. Now Hanna comes to the conclusion that Naomi isn't "A" because she's glad the accident changed Madison for the better. Later Hanna checks Naomi's emails and sees her conversations with Madison talking about Naomi avenging her accident. Hanna then changes her mind and knows for sure now that Naomi is in fact "A." The next morning, the Liars meet and discuss the possibility that Naomi is "A", and they begin to think that she is working with Graham, although Aria insists that he is not. They ask Hanna to go through Naomi’s computer again to see if there’s any more evidence. Spencer concludes that she must break up with Reefer if Naomi is “A.” When she sees him, she can’t resist being with him and they agree to stay together, as long as Naomi is not there. When they leave the sauna, she slips on a pool of baby oil that she swears wasn't there before. Reefer reveals that he and Naomi did have a thing a while back, but that it is over. Meanwhile, Noel tries to teach Aria how to swim. Emily lies to Spencer and Aria, saying that Jordan got off the boat, but really she has no idea what happened to her. She searches Katherine DeLong and discovers that she comes from a wealthy family and has been stealing vehicles, including planes and boats, and taking them for joy rides. When she’s going back to her room, she runs into Jordan, who apologizes to her. She claims that her best friend made her steal them, and was also the one that turned her in when she didn't want to steal any more. Jordan plans to get off the boat in Bermuda, then start a new life in Thailand, and invites Emily to come with her. Hanna begins acting distant around Naomi, and leaves their act for the talent show. She is stricken when she sees Naomi look so upset. Spencer breaks up with Reefer when her bed collapses and multiple other mysterious things happen to her, and she believes that it is all the work of Naomi. Reefer gets angry and thinks that she is paranoid. Aria and Graham complete the scavenger hunt and win the $1,000 gift cards to the Apple Store. Graham reveals that he’s no longer into Tori, and Aria suspects that he has feelings for her. He freaks out when he sees the necklace Noel gave her, causing her to panic and run away. Hanna calls Spencer to be her lookout so that she can look through Naomi’s laptop again, and they see a folder of pictures called “Vacay.” In it are multiple shots of Aria in Jamaica, which they delete, panicked. Spencer also finds bubble gum, baby oil, and multiple other objects relating to Spencer’s assaults in Naomi’s purse. Emily almost leaves with Jordan for Thailand, but the FBI shows up and Jordan jumps overboard. She never surfaces. When Spencer goes diving, with Kirsten as her partner, she’s deep in the ocean when her oxygen runs out. Reefer rescues her and she thinks that Naomi is the one who tampered with her gauges. Before the talent show, Spencer and Emily are nowhere to be found. Graham chases her to the boiler room, and tries to tell her something. Aria thinks that he knows that she pushed Tabitha, and locks herself in the room. Just then, the emergency lights flash, and there is an explosion. They’re all rushing to the lifeboats. The Liars decide to take a boat on their own, so that they can go and bury the necklace in the ocean. Naomi spots them going in the opposite direction and asks them what they’re doing. When the Liars return to their boat after burying the necklace, their boat is gone—it has sunken. After panicking for a few moments, a rescue boat turns up. Naomi is the one that brought the boat for them. Jeremy is furious with them, and Spencer takes the blame. Hanna reveals to Naomi that she was the one in the car with Madison, and Naomi says that she never knew that there even was another person in the car. She asks why there was a folder of pictures on her computer, and believes that Hanna put a virus in her computer. Hanna apologizes, and Naomi says that she won’t tell the cops. She says they’re even because Real Ali called her a while back, telling her the entire story. Naomi calls her crazy, and doesn't tell anyone about it. Reefer and Spencer get back together when Reefer finds out that it was Naomi that tormented Spencer. When the Liars dock, they conclude that Naomi could not have been A, and that it was Graham all along. When they go back to the cruise ship to retrieve their belongings, Jeremy tells Aria that they believe Graham and another boy in the boiler room started the explosion, and that Graham is in a coma. When Emily returns home, she is welcomed by her mother, who tells her that they are going to make an effort to be a real family again. Emily is overjoyed, and opens a postcard. It is from Jordan, who says that she is safe and that they will meet again sometime. They want to confess to pushing Tabitha, and they are about to when they see on the news that Tabitha was murdered from blunt force trauma to the head—not a fall. They get a message from "A" saying that "A" killed her—and that the liars are next. Chapters Prologue: Hit And Run (All the girls) # Beware, Ye Liars (Spencer) # Emily’s Little Mermaid (Emily) # The Best Couples Always Compromise (Aria) # Hello, Roomie! (Hanna) # Speaking Of Villa Girls… (Emily) # Spencer’s Last-Ditch Effort (Spencer) # A Partner In Crime (Aria) # License To Kill (Hanna) # Pretty Little Stowaway (Emily) # Diving Right In (Spencer) # Aria’s Pygmalion (Aria) # Duets (Hanna) # People Who Float In Glass Boats Shouldn’t Throw Stones (Emily) # Spencer’s Unexpected Swim (Spencer) # A Picture’s Worth A Thousand Words (Aria) # Across The Great Divide (Emily) # Friendship Has Its Ups And Downs (Hanna) # Too Hot To Handle (Spencer) # Dead Man’s Float (Aria) # Resisting Is So Hard To Do (Emily) # Hanna’s Slumber Party (Hanna) # She’s Made Her Bed… (Spencer) # The Wrong Idea (Aria) # Something’s Missing (Hanna) # Forget Your Troubles (Emily) # The Bends (Spencer) # Surprise Inside (Aria) # Women And Children First (Emily) # S.O.S. (Spencer) # The Long Ride Home (Hanna) # A Bittersweet Reunion (Spencer) # The Boyfriend Problem (Aria) # Emily Gets Her Wishes (Emily) # The Fun Hasn’t Even Begun (Aria) Epilogue: What Happens Next… (-A) Messages from "A" : ''Main Article: A's Messages in the Books *Be careful who you hit and run, jailbird. See you on the Fiesta Deck! —A *Good for you for helping him get back in the game, Aria. Everyone needs a little "push," don't they? —A *Hanna Marin got in a crash, Moved a girl to cover her ass. Hanna Marin fled the scene But someone saw it all—me —A *If you know what's best for you, Spence, you'd stay away from him. There are plenty of fish in the sea. Or, after I get through with you, the prison yard. —A *What if a little "birdie" showed these to Graham—and the police? I can—and I will. —A *Cute! Maybe you and Miss Preppy Thief can room together in jail! —A *Careful, careful! I might just slip, too—and tell. —A *Clownfish are pretty, Starfish are pale. Will Aria's boyfriend Visit her in jail? —A *You can't hide from the truth, little liar. You're going to get what you deserve. —A *Oops! Did I go "overboard" by calling the authorities, Em? Sorry! —A *You got me, bitches—I did it. And guess what? You're next. —A Gallery Polish Burned.jpg|Polish Cover Les Menteuses Tome 12.jpg|French Cover Malki-sladki-lyzhkini-kniga-12-opareni-sara-shepard.jpg|Bulgarian Cover Break-Ups *Spencer and Reefer: Spencer breaks up with him in order to protect herself from Naomi's wrath. However, they get back together later on. *Emily and Jordan/Katherine: Jordan flees leaving Emily a note promising they'll reunite. Hook-Ups *'''Spencer and Reefer: '''Spencer and Reefer finally make their relationship official. * Emily and Jordan (Emily and Katherine):''' Emily falls for a stowaway named Jordan and they hook-up. However, Jordan is forced to jump ship and leaves Emily a note promising they'll reunite. Navigational Category:Books Category:Arc 3 (Books) Category:Pretty Little Liars Books Category:Books by Sara Shepard